A method of the type mentioned in the introduction can be inferred for example from WO 2008/098269 A or WO 2008/098271 A, wherein, within the scope of production of a circuit board, it is sought to remove a subregion thereof easily and reliably, for example so as to expose an element or to form a reveal for installation of an element, in particular subsequently. Within the scope of production of a multi-ply circuit board, it is known to interconnect individual layers or plies of such a circuit board by adhesive, press or lamination methods, wherein layers or plies of this type not only have a different structure, but are usually also produced from different materials, and/or further elements, such as active or passive components, are or will be incorporated in such layers or plies. In accordance with this known method, it is sought within the scope of production of a circuit board or a circuit board intermediate product or a circuit board element to remove subregions of such a circuit board or a layer or ply following a process in which a number of layers or plies are connected, in particular so as to be able to insert further components in subsequent method steps, for example.